Computers
Category:Station Equipment This is a list of the more common Computer Terminals. If you are searching for a very specific Terminal you can not find here, it may be worth to check the appropriate Job page. Command Communications Console Or short Comms Console; can be found on the Bridge, and in the Captain's Quarters. This is where CentCom sends every important announcement. In most cases, these will be updates about the Traitor or general reports that indicate the game mode, but also Admin-sent (CentCom) reports will be printed here. You can look up the reports under: Received Messages. This is also, where the Emergency Evacuation Procedure is initiated or canceled that will call the escape shuttle after a countdown, effectively ending the round. The station Command Staff can also use this computer to send emergency messages to Central Command, provided that the Bluespace Relay on telecomms is present and powered, or to make announcements to the station. ID Modification Console This computer allows you to change all the properties of an ID Card, provided you have the HoP or the Captain's ID. You can change what rooms it has access too, what job it is, and what is the name on it. You can also see the crew manifest and print it, which does not require any card. Accounts Uplink Console This computer allows the Head of Personnel to view, lock, and revoke payroll (moves cash into station account) of all departmental accounts and personnel accounts on station. Security Security Records This computer allows you to access the criminal records of everyone in the station, provided you have a valid ID. That allows to see the fingerprints of people which allows you to compare it with evidence. You can set someone to arrest here, and any security bot will stun and arrest him if they happen to cross paths. Security Cameras This console allows you to access all of the camera feeds, and switch from any cameras that are still connected. They are found strictly in areas with security-only access. Prisoner Management Console Warden can use this computer see location of implanted prisoners. If they have chemical implant, he can also remotely control it. Forensic Scanner Detective can use this to scan evidence for fingerprints and DNA, as well as just insert the data from handheld scanner. It has a dossier management system which will let you label individial files (each file containing all evidence for one particular DNA of fingerprint hash). Medical Medical Records Here you can see the medical details of the crew, and see their DNA. That may be usable by the Detective to compare with samples of DNA taken from evidence. You can also set their mental status to Insane and Security bots will arrest them if they cross paths. Crew Monitoring Computer The most important computer for medical. You can use it to monitor crew members according to their sensors setting (None, Binary - living or dead, Vitals - showing damage, Tacking Beacon - showing all + position). Engineering Solars Control This console allows, when configured, manipulation of solar panels to track the local star that is nearby to the Exodus. Station Alert Computer Monitors the station's alert systems for power, atmospheric, and fire alarms. Reports the location of an alarm when it is triggered. Atmospheric Alert Computer Monitors the station's atmospheric alarms. Reports the location and status of an alarm when it is triggered. Central Atmospherics Computer Allows an Atmospheric Technician to control atmospheric alarms remotely. Power Monitoring Computer Monitors power consumption and distribution throughout the station. Tank Monitor Monitors the level of gas within an atmospherics tank. Synthetics management AI System Integrity Restorer This console has two primary functions- to heal damaged AIs, and to revive dead ones. There is one located in the Research Director's office, and a second in the AI Upload. AI Upload This console allows you to modify the current station AI's laws, depending on which AI module insert. It is located in the AI Upload. Cyborg Upload This console allows you to modify the law of all cyborgs on the station, assuming that their lawsync is still active. Only AI modules can be inserted. It is located in the AI Upload. Other Arcade Machines The easiest way to waste time on the station. Guest Pass Terminal A terminal that allows crew members to issue guest passes to areas of the station that they have access to. Guest passes expire automatically after a set amount of time. For example, a medical doctor would be able to issue a guest pass with Medbay access (but not Brig or Security Office access) that is valid for 30 minutes. See also *Building computers... *...and breaking them